Normalcy
by sapphireDoG
Summary: "The quality or condition of being normal." Is it possible to live a normal life in Feudal Japan?
1. Mornings and Mountains

(I do plan to finish this one...)

**This is a SesshoumaruxKagome fanfiction.**

I was going to wait to post this. But I couldn't help it.

A short chaptered story that brings together a bigger picture. I got the need to write a story with terrain detail, so sorry for the major over load and over kill in the beginning.

This is not beta'd, and Frizzy will hit me with a spoon for it later.

* * *

**Normalcy **

**Mornings and Mountains**

The sky was dull through the heavy clouds that hung low in the atmosphere, the air chilled and crisp. Northern winds pushed the cover southwest from the northern territories, the edges of the storms folding over Edo for nine leagues and more in all directions. It was late November and the weather was beginning to turn over for the long winter months, leaves all but fallen from their slender branches, great cedars joining to drop their coverage to the forest floor.

Sugi lined the path from the shrine and main gates to the gardens, stone lanterns sitting in the grasses in front of the aged trees, the koi ponds that were murky from the foliage that littered the waters further up the paths. The fish had dived deeper, looking to avoid the icy chill of the surface. Stones with moss lined the pools under the bridges that connected sections of the garden together, frosted over from the moisture in the air.

Wilted plum trees sat silently across one set of bridges, where cherry and magnolias sat over another. Stone seating benches were placed at the base of the flowery trees, across from a stone pagoda that burned incense under its roof as an offering.

A chilling breeze shook the shoji of the first house through the hisashi bracings, the walkway polished and washed. The winding expanse wrapped around the garden, providing an alternate path from the gates. Adjacent to the entrance house was a two level secondary building, connected by painted fusuma of weeping cherry blossoms that spilled across the cream rice paper. Two divisions separated the greeting hall to the living area, the first floor moya designed for tea and dinning, and the second a war room, shelves of scrolls lining two walls with a low desk and cushion in the middle, a balcony circling the outer walls.

Through the back was another, more private garden that held an aged cedar, taller than the young sugi, and a range of exotic plants that returned in the spring, protected by sprouts of bamboo and weaning bonsai. The arching, walled walkways around the sacred garden block the view, reserving it only for the residents of the house. A bathhouse resided to the south, and the rooming quarters to the west in a multi-leveled structure.

Stone and woods walled in the lord's home, protected by nature itself.

It was a quiet morning, the birds singing their last songs before winter came and they would be force to bed down more often and save their melodies for the spring. The shoji windows rattled from the wind, the wood and clay walls groaning softly.

Embers smoldered and crackled in a stone pit, built into the floor of the second story room by a clever mind that thought to heat the upper floors of the house to provide comfort for the room's occupants. A feather stuffed futon rested close to the heat, sheets in disarray, and pillow missing from the pile completely.

A small desk sat beside the slide door that lead to the outer balcony, were two women sat, whispering to one another in the early morning. The eldest had raven hair that fell to her waist, clutching the missing pillow to her chest, head resting on its soft surface. She tried desperately to reclaim the precious sleep she was missing, and the cold weather only made her drowsier. The second, and youngest, was having none of it though, and proceeded to tug on the raven tresses she held in her grasp.

The older women yelped, glassy cobalt eyes narrowing on the smaller brown haired girl. "Hey, was that really necessary, Rin-chan?"

The teen giggled as she brushed Kagome's hair with long strokes of the horsehair brush. "You were falling asleep again, Kagome-sama, I really had no other choice!"

"Uh huh…right…" grumbled the tired woman.

The brush pulled back her long since grown out bangs, adding them to the rest of the hair Rin had clutched in her fingers as she smiled. "Please don't be angry, it's just exciting, don't you agree?"

"Rin, nothing, and I mean nothing, not even your mate coming home is exciting this early in the morning. And I bet he knows that too."

An obsidian comb with gold trim was laid out on the lacquered wooden table, removed from the small box of ornaments that sat on a corner next to a battered, but still usable mirror.

The teen huffed at the nonsense that came from the grumpy woman in front of her. Trained fingers twisted the priestess's hair into a simple, but elegant bun that the modern girl had taught her, using the pins of her era to hold the coil in place before sticking the comb on the right side, sliding the piece amongst black locks.

Chirping that she was done, Rin leaped up and ran for the closet, sliding the door open and searching through the paper wrappings for the 'perfect' kimono.

Sighing, Kagome rubbed her tired eyes and moved to stand, the slight bump in her abdomen showing through her sleeping yukata when she stretched, tossing her pillow back to the futon. Her eyes drifted around the room, taking in of what little she could see past the dull light of the candle on the desk. Rin seemed to have no problem as she shifted and rearranged the closet and the few silks that Kagome owned.

The priestess shivered in the cold despite the fresh embers the ward had brought with her at dawn from the hearth in the kitchen under the study. The socks she wore did little to stop the chill of the floor mats from creeping into her bones, bringing forth another set of shivers.

Setting her hands on her stomach, Kagome gently rubbed the tiny bulge. Six months and she was barely showing, something she though was a miracle. Her body almost hummed with her pregnancy, her powers thrumming strongly through her veins and under her complete control for the first time in years. It felt amazing, being able to have control and know if they were ever needed in order to protect herself, she wouldn't have to rely on luck alone.

Grinning to herself, she reached out and pulled the shoji back enough to peek out of the small opening, eyeing the cloud cover through the weather guards. Somehow, she had convinced her mate that simple bamboo and grass mats would block most of the snow and ice from gathering on the walks, therefore helping prevent any mishaps in the coming winter months. Having commissioned a wandering carpenter desperate for work and boarding for a few short weeks, Kagome had explained that many would have to be weaved to cover the open walk ways. Much to her surprise, the young man had brought to her a finished mat in little over a week, its surface area made to stretch across half of the railings. The Lady of the house welcomed the product, and two months later, the main living quarters had been safe guarded for the winter.

A breeze slid across her cheek, bringing the scent of winter with it to whisper in her ear. Closing her eyes, she reached her aura out over the area, searching for persons of interest, yet feeling none she had hoped to feel. Some of the few servants on the grounds were youkai, kitsune that lacked a home, or lone okami seeking shelter in turn for work. In addition, there were a few humans, to tend to the shrine at the base of the steps or to go to the village to barter supplies like rice without invoking fear in the market.

She couldn't help the small hint of disappointment at the lack of the familiar, golden pulse that would ebb across the grounds, warm and strong, radiating power that some would say felt harsh and cold, but that she welcomed easily, the feeling comforting.

When she had first felt her mates' intimidating aura, it had been just that, intimidating. Bitter too. Mentally, she giggled, think it had been more then just bitter and intimidating; it had been bored, lacking the brightness back then compared to now. She had been terrified, of course, something she still felt when his power spiked, his aura becoming visible to the human eyes when it swirled around him, his eyes glowing a furious red-

"Kagome-sama?"

Epping, the distracted priestess spun, snapping the shoji shut with widened eyes and stared at the girl across the room like a bandit caught red handed. Rin blinked her honey coloured eyes, biting her lip to keep from laughing at the look on her Lady's face. Instead, she simply held up the white bottom layer of the kimono she'd picked out.

Placing her hand to her chest to slow her rapid heartbeat, she stuck her tongue out at the young girl, finally causing the teen to laugh.

Sliding out of her yukata and leaving her bare to the cold in nothing but one of the few pairs of underwear she had left, she gratefully took the thinnest layer with a blush, folding it over her form. The second joined the first, a grey this time that hid the white, and then the third, a faded gold. Its collar had foiled tones of the previous color that reminded her of a color from her time, stardust.

The obi to tie it off was a remarkable color in her eyes, much like the collar. It wasn't until after it was tied and Rin reached for the final layer, the one that was left open over the obi in a coat like fashion that she just about passed out in amazement.

"Oh kami…it's like winter in the mountains..."

Rin nodded, slipping the layer over and making sure the sleeves were tucked in properly and all the folds were aligned. "One of the kitsune told me about it, but I was not able to find it until last night. I just had to pull it out! The pattern is tsujigahana. It's dyed in parts to make a picture."

Kagome could only nod, having heard of this style back home. Tie-dyeing, it was old, but a wonderful method she had to admire, and even more so now that she could bare witness to it in this era. The dusty gold train blended into different shades of grey with hints of white and black to her thighs, where it turned into the mountains reflected in the snow and depicted in dark shades like the night sky.

The teen helped her change into black tabi before slipping on her modern black geta, that were flatter then the sandals of this time, and more comfortable on her feet.

Stepping back, Rin smiled. "Sesshoumaru-sama will approve!"

The woman smiled, "And he'll be grateful for Rin-chan's help, as well." Wiggling from foot to foot, Kagome played with her sleeves. "I hope he returns soon."

The brunette smiled, "He'll be home before night fall, if I remember correctly."

There was silence before Kagome groaned in despair. "Then why did you make me get up this early?"

"I couldn't wait any longer!"

* * *

_Words you may not know:_

Sugi - Extremely tall trees native to Japan. They line temple stairwells sometimes, or long roads.

Hisashi and Moya - A layout typically found in shrines. Hisashi is the outer walk way's pillers. The Moya is the inner building or in room the walkway wraps around.

Fusuma - The fancy multiple shoji that connect the houses or inner rooms. Think Okami, when Ammy is running through all those stupid doors to save the already dead princess...

Tsujigahana - First form of tie-dying! This usually took a year to prepare and this actually first came around BEFORE the Sengoku Jedi. Amazing, huh?


	2. Innocences, Loss, and Treasures

_Chapter two. I'm not done the chapter I wanted to finish before posting this, but I'm working on it. I'm two chapters a head anyway._

**This is a SesshoumaruxKagome fanfiction.**

_ A short chaptered story that brings together a bigger picture. This is not beta'd, and Frizzy will hit me with a spoon for it later. _

_Comments appreciated!_

* * *

**Innocence, Loss, and Treasures**

A bowl of rice, topped with a hen egg gently found its way on her lap. Startled, Kagome smiled and thanked the tiny child, Miyo, the granddaughter of the eldest housekeeper. The kit's sparkling green eyes glowed at the praise and she bowed, taking off with a smile and back to the elder woman in the doorway, who nudged her back downstairs to continue housework.

Yoshino was quiet, and never really paid people much attention, instead choosing to focus solely on her work and raising little Miyo. The child was still so young and held that untouchable air around her, untainted by the worlds harsh realities, or even by the loss of her parents a few years before.

Picking up her bowl, Kagome leaned against the windowsill at her side. She had taken over Sesshoumaru's study, moving his feather stuffed seat to the rice paper window so she could watch the main gates. Idly stirring its contents, the miko's thoughts drifted to tonight, when her mate and his second ward would return from their patrol of the boarders. Her belly hummed pleasantly, the rice settling her morning queasiness. Sesshoumaru left almost a month before, promising to return before the end of the twenty-fifth day.

_'I shall return. For the time being, do not fret over trivial matters, such as my safety. I am untouchable.'_

She had scoffed at his arrogance, but caught the gleam of mischief in his sunrise gaze and merrily waved it off. _'I'm more worried for Jaken and Shippo. Who cares about what happens to you? Stubborn male.'_

Jaken, the annoying little kappa that he was, sputtered and came to his masters' defense, thinking it would do him any good. A foot kicked the green imp in the head, sending the demon sprawling and left dazed. To her surprise, it had been her kit that dealt the punishment and started explaining the difference between sarcasm and seriousness.

For a moment, her mate looked at the boy with pride, a brow quirked and a smirk on pale lips, but it was gone before anyone noticed. Except her.

The miko finished her lunch and placed the bowl beside her. When she unfolded to stand, her socked feet developed pins and needles, blood-rushing back to her soles. "Ooow! That smarts…" Wiggling her toes, Kagome gently bent back over to grab the bowl, "And this isn't much better!"

Her bump, the precious little bump, kicked her bladder at that moment and reminder her of its presence. Straightening, the girl apologized, rubbing the soft obi while she cooed at infant. "You know, I have a feeling you're going to be just like your Oji-chan. Always pushy and demanding…but so cute!"

Shuffling to the shoji, she slid out onto the veranda and slipped on her geta, closing the screen behind her. Walking to the stairs, she carefully took them systematically with the click of her shoes, counting each as she went. When she got to the bottom, Kagome rounded the corner and slid into the lower level.

Little Miyo glanced up from the cloth she was running across the floor, a bright smile lighting up her face before she dropped the rag and dashed over to the miko, holding up her hands to take the bowl and chopsticks. Kagome giggled and shook her head, "It's okay, sweetie, I can do it." As always, the child looked a little shocked, but only nodded, and ran back over to the cloth and started to run the boards once again.

She put the bowl inside the washbasin, taking a scrap of cloth from the bucket of water in the wooden tub and wiping the rice grains from the stone bowl. Nodding to herself when it was clean, she placed the bowl back in the wooden chest in the corner, humming under her breath.

The soft patter of feet stilled, and Miyo sat back on her heels, head tilted while she listened to the Lady's song, cleaning forgotten. The woman didn't notice at first, until she turned and found jade orbs watching her, freckled peach skin flushed from work. Kagome blushed, having been caught. "Uhm…"

The child made an o shape with her mouth, as if she wanted to speak, but put her head down.

The look reminder her so much of when her mother caught her little brother with his hand in the cookie jar when he was three, crumbs on his nose and on the counter. She frowned; Miyo thought she would be scolded.

Thinking for a moment, the miko put her finger to her lips, the sleeves of her kimono sliding down her arm. Pretending to examine the floor, she noted that the boards were clean and dirt free. Taking a few steps towards the kit, who immediately pressed her face to the floor in a bow, Kagome clucked her tongue. "Oh Miyo-chan, please don't bow to me." Kneeling at the child's side, she places her hand on soft fire red hair. "Did you like my humming?"

The little girl nodded.

Smiling, Kagome made Miyo sit up, tapping her finger on the little nose. "Would you like me to teach you the song?" Again, the girl nodded. "Okay, but first, you have to do something for me."

Miyo blinked, but agreed.

The miko grinned. "Go get Rin-chan, put on a thicker yukata, and come for a walk with me to the shrine." She paused, "And don't worry about your chores, I'll talk to Yoshino-san. Agreed?"

The girl was shocked, so much so that her eyes watered and she flung herself at the miko in a brief hug before darting away, and out of the house.

Giggling, the miko stood carefully, trying not to trip over her own feet and the kimono. Tossing the forgotten cloth into the basin, Kagome left the kitchen and followed the girl's path outside, trying to avoid having to walk through the fusuma, only to open and close all of them as she went.

That was one thing she never liked about this palace. It was a palace. She had grown up in a simple house and while she appreciated the finery luxuries, such as running taps and a flushing toilet, and space heaters, air conditioning…The girl huffed. 'I'm not a rich snob...' she thought.

Money had never been appealing to her. She was raised with enough love, and even though sometimes a tight budget, that she wasn't greedy. There were times she missed a nice hot shower, of course, but she found that could be replaced with better things, like sitting under a falling stream in the summer. Or having a bath in a hot spring where the water wasn't tainted with chemicals.

In the modern world, you couldn't appreciate the beauty of nature as much as you could here. And in all honesty, she was content to live in a small hut. However her mate was not fit to live in a place so insignificant.

And he was literally too tall for a hut.

Hiding the snicker behind her sleeve, Kagome took in the cool air through her nose, sighing in pleasure at the smell of the coming winter. This time of year had always been her favorite, ever since she was a child.

She remembered the times her mother had to hunt her down, looking for her around the shrine as she hid behind large snow piles. They had made a game of it, her Mama calling out her name, always asking where she was with a smile, never getting mad at her. She would peek out from her hiding places when her mother walked past, then run up behind her and hug her legs. 'Here I am, Mama!' she'd say, and her mother would turn, acting surprised. 'Kagome! There's my little snow bunny!'

After her mother had Sota, and after her father passed away in a car accident, the game stopped until her little brother was old enough to play along. Kagome smiled at the memory, remembering how she'd look for her brother only to find him half sticking out of a snow pile from where he'd tried to bury into it.

Shaking her head, she felt the nostalgia creeping up into her heart like it did every time she thought of her life and family on the other side of the well. Clinically it was considered a condition that needed treatment, but never had she really been depressed by the thought of never going home. Within the first few months of returning, she had come to accept it. Her heart had yearned to return and that helped to remind her that she didn't belong in her own time anymore. Her heart belonged in this era.

The ache faded as soon as it came; barely long enough to be considered pain.

The sound of a cane on the hard wood floor drew her attention a head of her, where Yoshino struggled to walk up the short set of steps from the gardens. The girl immediately walked over as fast as she could, just a few paces ahead, and caught the elderly youkai's arm as her toe caught on the boards. Stumbling up the last step, Kagome helped the woman straighten herself, offering a smile.

White hair in a bun, the youkai bowed over her cane at Kagome, a quiet apology on her lips. The girl frowned, "Yoshino-san, you don't have to…"

The kitsune shook her head, a frown aging her face ten years. Deep crows feet crinkled around her eyes as she narrowed them, her once button nose scrunching. "Child, you must learn your duties! The Lady of the house does not help her servants!" Cracking her cane on the floor boards, she clucked her tongue at the young girl.

Groaning, Kagome smacked her forehead, falling for the trick once again. "But I thought you were actually falling this time!"

Shaking her head, Yoshino straightened her shoulders from their hunch, looking younger then she had previously. Faded green eyes glared at the miko, long claws tapping at the carved wood in her hand. "You fool. You have fallen for it every day since His Lordship has been away! Really, girl, don't you know this old kitsune's tricks by now?"

The girl grumbled an apology. "Sorry, Yoshino-san. Next time I'll remember."

Waving her hand, the elderly merrily stepped past her. "You said that last time as well. Remember, you are the one that wanted my help with teaching you etiquette of a Royal."

"Yes, but only if I ever have to entertain guests!"

The woman laughed, "And it requires practice! Get used to it, child!"

Huffing like a child, Kagome crossed her arms. "Yes, _sensai._ May I ask a favor?"

The woman turned from the door way, her simple blue yukata rustling with the movement. Arching a brow, pale green eyes held mirth. "Not if you sass me as such. What is it you require, Kagome-_sama_?"

Sticking out her tongue in good humor, the girl uncrossed her arms and smiled. "I require Miyo's services for the rest of the day and possibly the night. May I have her? She finished most of her chores!"

The kitsune frowned, "Why do you need her?"

Kagome felt her heart go out to the elder woman, having felt that protectiveness with Shippo herself. Before Naraku and the jewel were destroyed, Yoshino had lived in a small village with her son and his mate.

In one day, all that had been taken from her when the vile hanyou tore through her home and the rest of the village, slaughtering two other families along with her own. Her son, Akeno, had fought bravely against Naraku's minions, killing as many as he could before he was overwhelmed while protecting the body of his mate, Ran. Ran died in order to save Miyo from a fire worm who'd burst from the ground under their feet. Shoving the toddler into her mother-in-law's arms, she'd pushed them both back into the hut, taking the full brunt of the jagged teeth of the demon as it torn into her midsection, puncturing her heart and killing her instantly.

Akeno sought revenge and cast his magic's on the creature, burning it to ash. It took three oni to kill the hurting kitsune, taking his life with an unfair advantage.

Later, when the demons had left, Yoshino wept over the mangled bodies of her children, burns covering her hands and arms from where she'd dug her and her grandchild out from the rubble of the collapsed hut. Miyo was too young to understand, and merrily clung to her grandmother's robes, ash staining her cheeks, burns covering her chin and throat.

The child came running down the walk way to the west, tiny kit feet thumping on the wooden boards. Her face was bright and cheery; you would never have guessed the child was mute.

Kagome put on a bright smile for Miyo when she skidded to a stop at her leg, clapping her hands in excitement.

Yoshino watched the display with interest, even a little surprise. Sighing, the elder gave the miko one long look before waving her hand again, a flicker of hope and joy igniting in her chest. "Fine, you may have her. But her bed time is an hour after dark, remember that, girl."

The miko nodded, bowing her head politely. "Yes, Yoshino-san, you have my word!" Offering her hand to the girl, Kagome took her paw and they made their way to the gardens were Rin now sat, watching.

Seeing the priestess bent forwards to talk to the girl as they walked, hand in hand, the ward and servant shared a thought unknowingly.

'_What a rare treasure_.'


	3. Religion

_In Japan, for a while it was only about the Gods. It wasn't until later that humans introduced the right to worship both the Gods and nature itself. They incorporate elements of various religions in a syncretic fashion, known as Shinbutsu shūgō (amalgamation of kami and buddhas). Shinbutsu shūgō officially ended with the Shinto and Buddhism Separation Order of 1886, but continues in practice. - Wiki_

The fusion of Buddhism with the local kami worship started as soon as the first arrived in Japan, as proven by Mononobe no Okoshi's statement that: "The kami of our land will be offended if we worship a foreign kami". In other words, Mononobe saw Buddha as just another kami, and not as an alien God, possibly different in nature from his own- Wiki 

**This is a SesshoumaruxKagome fanfiction.**

Doe this mean that Sapphy is done that one chapter? No, but I'm closer then I was a few days ago. XD

A short chaptered story that brings together a bigger picture.

This is not beta'd, and Frizzy will hit me with a spoon for it later.

Comments appreciated! 3 

* * *

**Religion**

"Kagome-sama, may I ask you a question?"

Turning to the young ward, the woman in question nodded, her arms wrapped tightly around the napping fox kit that rested with her head on her shoulder, hand curled at her chin.

The trip down the steps to the shrine had been an adventure alone, with the child and Rin running down, then back up. Once in a while, Miyo would dash around a tree, pointing out anything that caught her attention in silent questions, in which the teen would answer, teaching her which mushroom she could eat, or which plant to put on a cut to heal it faster.

When they had finally made it down to the small shrine, the little girl had already been starting to rub her eyes tiredly.

Rin smiled at the scene, reaching out to pet Miyo's sleek red tail. "How is it that the youkai are able to visit this shrine, but others are harmful to them?"

Kagome hummed, thinking about it. "Well, I really don't know. I guess even youkai have the rite to worship."

"Do you believe that the human and youkai gods are separate then?" asked Rin this time, a tilt to her head in curiosity.

Kagome couldn't help but huff. When Rin looked at her with confusion, she sighed. "In my era…religion is strongly debated. We are lucky, because shinbutsu shūgō gives us the freedoms of believing in both the Kami and the earth. At least now we do. At first, it was '_The kami of our land will be offended if we worship a foreign_ _kami'_. That changed because they combined them."

Pausing, she turned her head to the shrine from her seat on the stone bench across from the entrance. "In other countries, there are great wars over religion. The saddest part is that in the end, all the religions relate to each other. They are just told through different eyes."

They sat in silence for a brief moment until finally Kagome shook her head. "So no, I don't believe that the Kami are separate between the youkai and humans."

The brunette smiled again, looking up at the sky where there was a patch of blue sky peeking out. High above, a white-tailed eagle hunted the woods around them, stalking its prey as it glide across the air currents with practiced ease. Rin watched it circle, pursing her lips while she thought. "Once Sesshoumaru-sama talked about the Kami," she started, still watching the bird. "He told me that nobody ruled over us, not even those above, or below."

'_We are left to create our own paths in life, Rin. There are no Gods to decide for us. It is by our own will what we do. Be it wasting our time worshiping an absent being or by doing something useful to survive.'_

She shook her head. "And yet he told me to never put down someone else's beliefs."

Raising a brow, Kagome rolled the words around her head. "That's…a very Sesshoumaru thing to say." She chuckled, "But he does have a point. It is for us to decide what we want. If someone wants to pray, then it is in their right to do so."

Rin nodded in understanding. "So it is the different telling in youkai and humans beliefs that the youkai are repelled by the human shrines. If both embraced that thought like you do, they could walk amongst the priests unharmed, because there would be no clashes of the faith?"

"That's a thought, yeah. I know for a fact that some demons aren't harmed by the barriers of a shrine. Demons like Sesshoumaru that don't pick sides. It is what it is with them. Yes, the holy powers do affect them to some point, but it doesn't destroy them." Looking down at the tiny child, she had another thought. "Shippo is unharmed by most holy powers as well. That kind of proves that innocence and ignorance to that so called rift between the races protects some from harm."

A cold breeze curled around the girls, Miyo snuggling closer into Kagome's warmth. Rin crossed her arms and rubbed her shoulders for warmth. "What a cold wind!"

The eagle had since flown away, and the sky had darkened considerably. Cobalt eyes stared suspiciously at the clouds, "I think it's time we went back, before those clouds open up and dump snow on our heads."

With that, the trio climbed the stairs, heading back to the warmth of the house.


	4. Joy and Games

Sorry for the pause. It's getting closer to the end of the semester and I'm weighed down by projects. But I'm trying.

Btw, Kagome is an unimpressed Sesshoumaru..Miyo was the stone that Shippo likes to drop on Inuyasha every now and then.

This is not beta'd, and Frizzy will hit me with a spoon for it later.

Comments appreciated! 3

* * *

**Joy and Games**

Miyo clapped her hands, cheeks puffing out as her eyes crossed. She sat in front of Kagome and Rin beside the fire in Sesshoumaru's study. Her tail puffed out dramatically, causing the other girls to giggle.

"I have no idea what you are supposed to be!" exclaimed Rin, a hand on her cheek.

Kagome laughed, hands holding her belly. "Oh! I know that!" She giggled again, shaking her head. "You're one of Shippo's transformations, the statue!"

Miyo jumped up, nodding frantically with a toothy grin, and then pointed at Rin. The teen pretended to sulk, but stood up, thinking about what she would do to make them guess. The kit ran over to Kagome, sitting down close beside her, tail tickling the miko's hand.

Putting a finger to her lips, Rin thought of the perfect thing.

Crouching down, Rin put one hand on her hip, the other point at them in a scolding manner. Making scowling faces, she pretended to rant, throwing her hand about.

The miko burst out laughing again. "Oh my goodness! Inuyasha!"

Rin snorted, but shook her head. Kagome snapped her fingers.

Miyo thought about it for a moment, watching as the teen smacked her own forehead, gently falling on her back and lying there flat. Suddenly, Miyo jumped up, waving her arms around. Rin looked her way, and Miyo brought her hand to her mouth, making the shape of a beak.

Kagome huffed, "Well darn! Jaken?"

Rin laughed, "Yes! Good job, Miyo-chan!"

Sighing, the loser stood as Rin took her seat, crossing around the fire. "Okay, neither of you are going to guess this one right."

"You said that last time though, Kagome-sama."

Cobalt glared at into honey eyes, "You hush!" Snickering, the teen complied with a nod.

Thinking for a moment, Kagome clapped her hands, "Okay!"

She parted her feet in a stance, rolling her shoulders back and simply stared at the wall behind them with a cocked brow.

Confused, Rin studied the girl as Miyo walked around her. The miko continued to stare a head, giggling inside her head. The kit had her head tilted while she thought, the ward humming.

Before she could guess, something brushed against the young kit's senses, her head snapping to the doors. This caught their attention, Kagome breaking out of her game face to watch as the child quietly walked over to the shoji, her nails slipping between the doors to slid one open, nose sniffing the air. Curious, the miko walked over and looked outside, trying to see what the girl did.

The air was like ice, the clouds black. Then the breeze shifted from the north, and in a single moment, one snow flake fell from the heavens and landed on the balcony railing. Then another one and then a few more followed. Gasping in delight, the miko called Rin to the door, and it wasn't long before all three were looking on in excitement.

The clouds opened up further, dropping giant fluffy flakes to the ground, already starting to turn the grasses white.

"Oh, this is beautiful!"

"Very much so…so much is falling, Rin-chan!"

Miyo tugged on Kagome's sleeve then, drawing her attention. She pointed at her nose and point out past the gates. Kagome looked out, and then looked back, question in her eyes. The young girl nodded, and then rested her hand on the woman's swollen belly.

Startled, Kagome reached out her aura, stretching it as far as she could take it in excitement. Murmuring under her breath, she fought to take it further.

At the edge of her senses, Sesshoumaru's aura caressed her own in welcoming.


	5. Food and Conversation

Sorry for the pause...again. New semester starts tomorrow.

* * *

**Food and Conversation**

Rushing down the stairs, the children darted through the kitchen and out the door. Kagome trailed behind them slower, once again counting her steps, until she made it to the fire pit, where Yoshino knelt, stirring the contents of her pot.

The smell drifted around the room, making the girl's belly rumble happily. "Mmm, Yoshino-san…is that stew?"

Nodding, the youkai picked her knife up, standing with a cloth of sweet potato shavings, turnip steams, and cabbage leaves. Dumping the load in a pail, the old woman placed her knife down, looking in the baskets of dried meats that sat on built in shelves.

The children were fine out in the snow for now, so Kagome walked over, peeking into one of the baskets she pulled down; dried fish. Her stomach stopped rumbling.

The youkai chuckled. "Do not fret, child. No fish today, I am merrily checking stock."

She almost sighed in relief. "You know, before I got pregnant, I loved fish…but now I can't keep it down."

The woman nodded in understanding. "I was the same way when I was with Akeno and his eldest brother. Ran, too, was like that with Miyo."

Nodding, Kagome poked through a random basket, noting the beef stores were low. "What was Akeno like? You talk so fondly of him. I can tell he meant the world to you."

Pausing, Yoshino sniffed, placing the baskets back up off the floor before moving back to the pot, carrying dried beef with her, and taro root. "When he was a child, he was a thorn in my back side."

The miko followed, snatching a carrot from the over whelming basket. Brushing the dirty off, she crunched down on the end, munching happily. Swallowing, she giggled. "But aren't all children?"

Smirking, the elder shrugged. "I suppose. Yours being the heir to the west, will be the same. If not worse." The girl grumbled and the elder just shook her head. "His father died when he was young, and I had four other children before him. He was the youngest. I lost two of his siblings to a pack of wolves when they were five and seven, in your years."

Sitting down, she continued. "It was sad, but it was nature. You learn to accept it. My eldest kits mated and moved across the continent. So after my mate passed, the winter illness can kill youkai as well, Akeno and I were left on our own. He grew up strong and taught himself kitsune magic. I was never really good at it. He loved his mother, however, and refused to leave my side."

Kagome quirked a brow, "And when he took his mate?"

Yoshino shook her head. "He built a add on to the hut. Ran was an accidental meeting, you see. She tried to rob him in the village a league from home. I hated that girl, so sneaky and thieving." She sighed, "But then she gave me a grandchild a year later and changed for the better."

The miko couldn't help but laugh, almost choking on the last bite of her snack. "She robbed him?" Patting her chest, she shook her head. "I'm not one to talk. Sesshoumaru has tried to kill me on multiple occasions."

"Than you can see my confusion, can you not? I miss them both dearly. And I wish that Miyo's voice hadn't been damaged in the fires that day. So many things I wish had gone differently." Her head dropped to her lap, where she was skinning the root. "There had been warning signs, but we were too late to react. It just happened."

Her heart tugged in her chest, and it pulled to the elder. Kagome's hand rested on top of an aged one before she even thought about it, seriousness on her face. "Naraku is dead. He's paid for everything he's ever done. I made sure of it."

Yoshino looked skeptical, but smiled. "Thank you. Now, I have a meal to finish, and your mate approaches."

Eyes widening, she was taken by surprise again. Mockingly snapping her fingers, she frowned. "Damn it all! I keep forgetting he's almost home…" Getting up, she waddled out the door with a wave, joining the children in their play as the snow fell and the sun waned.


	6. Homecoming and the Storm

**This is a SesshoumaruxKagome fanfiction.**

Okay, I feel bad. I truly do. I've been sick though and haven't wanted to touch this. But to those that believe in me and like this odd story, you're my heroes. *heart* This is for you.

**

* * *

**

**Homecoming and the Storm**

Sesshoumaru's nose lifted to the sky. The smell of ice stabbed at his nostrils, causing the aristocratic point to scrunch up in distain, a misty huff leaving pale lips. The sky was getting darker, the wind picking up through the winter dead forest. Snow had already started to fall, signaling the beginning of true winter, the forest animals having all but disappeared for the long night ahead.

Glancing beside him, his ward was shivering from the cold, tail curling around his middle to provide the warmth his fur vest didn't. The kitsune had grown in the last few years, and during the last month had a growth spurt that left him almost at the elder demon's shoulder. His hair was still held up high on his head using a strip of leather, and the light red tail was now starting to darken and lengthen like that of maturing kitsune. Very soon, the rest of him would match, come spring.

Sesshoumaru almost shook his head at the thought of his mate and what she would do when she saw her kit. In human years, he appeared seventeen summers, compared to the eleven summers he looked when they left.

She would probably cry. The lord almost cringed at the thought.

Shifting his shoulder, he balanced the weight of the body of a stag, neck cleanly snapped, better onto his armor. Soft velvet clung to its small antlers, indicating its youth; its fur had only just begun to thicken for the winter. It had been a surprise kill, and a surprise finding, due to the lack of herds in the area. The wolf youkai had run the herds to the southern Honshu regions and the deer refused to return. It was one of the many problems he had set out to deal with, should the people of his territory start to worry about the on coming winter supplies. And if the people were unhappy, then he'd be sure to hear about it, both from the daimyo and his mate.

"Sesshoumaru-sama, we are getting closer to the village."

The taiyoukai looked through the trees to the road they walked adjacent to, and noted the odd merchant mat against the tree line. "Indeed."

The kit nodded, rubbing his hands together as he glanced at the few humans that milled around with supplies of grain on their backs, and warmer clothes covering their skin. "What are they selling, my lord?"

"Blessed charms from the temples." Sesshoumaru shrugged, bored. "They wish for a safe season and a plentiful spring."

Shippo laughed lightly, the air fogging from his warm breath. "You sound skeptical, like a little faith won't do them any good."

The youkai smirked. "It is left to them to believe what they will. However their dull senses cannot possibly sense the harsh temperament this winter will bring."

"I beg to differ, some humans can tell. Miroku is almost always right when it comes to things like the weather." Shippo grinned, "Just don't tell Kagome you said that, or she'll be quite offended."

The glare sent the kit's way wiped the look off his face, but he was still laughing on the inside from the truth of the statement. "My mate knows not to take offence to trivial little things. Do well to remember that, boy."

Shippo smiled, "Yes, Sesshoumaru-sama."

Secretly, the inuyoukai knew what it meant. And to some level, he agreed. The great taiyoukai, lord of the West, was whipped.

The youkai's lip lifted in a smirk. And he would not have it any other way.

Mate was a word that his mother defined as an institution that benefited the blood line, including any and all political and diplomatic means to maintaining peace and unity among feudal taiyoukai.

He, however, defined it as a quest. A great and formidable challenge that few conquered with any scrap of sanity left in their beings. It would be the greatest accomplishment he'd ever succeed in, greater then obtaining his rightful place as the lord of his late father's lands and acquiring the weapons that define him and enhance his rule…

Inwardly he sighed. He would be lying to himself if he thought of his mating as such.

A simple miko who was anything but simple had managed to worm her way into his soul, could not be conquered.

She conquered him.

The drift of snow fell heavier, catching on the black of his lashes and dusting his stripes to only be melted away with the heat of his skin. Shippo stuck out his tongue to catch the flakes, forest green eyes closing in delight.

As the wind shifted again, a wash of blue energy covered him, caressing his aura softly before whisking away. Beside him, his ward sniffed at the air, green eye's snapping open in joy as the aura left the light scent of mandarin behind.

Grinning from ear to ear, the kitsune chuckled. "I wonder if Mama realized she did that this time."

A shoulder lifted in a shrug, golden eyes smoldering with pride and contentment. "We remain unharmed. It was intentional."

Shippo shifted his pack, raising his arms up to stretch with a pop to his back before settling his hands behind his head, tail unwinding to swish the air. "True. Milord's hair was singed after the last time."

"Hn…"

It was late in the afternoon, the sky darkening like night as the storm blanketed the ground with snow. Already to their ankles, the lord and his retainer skirted the village his home had once governed, walking along the wards the temple had set to keep out those with ill intentions.

The torii arches, worn with aged, were a welcoming beckon for the pair of demons as they moved up the path to the temple that sat at the base of the estate. The caretakers, two elder demons of inconsequential age, greeted them from under the swooped roof at the entrance of the sanctum with a deep bow. With a curt but respectful tilt of his head, Sesshoumaru dropped the stag to the ground at the kitsune's feet.

"Go on ahead, kit. I have business with the priests."

Shippo sighed, toeing the stiff body of the deer. "Yes, milord…"

Sesshoumaru quirked a brow at the kitsune's tone, "Is that a problem?"

With a grunt, the boy grabbed the legs of the beast and hafted the weight over his head and across his shoulders, bending slightly at the weight. "Nope, not a bit."

"Hn, while you go, practice leaping up the steps."

Shippo groan, but did as he was told and started up the vast number of stairs.

The tai-youkai rolled his eyes at the boy's attitude, turning back to the hare youkai beside him.

Tao was the first to speak, a man with clouded over eyes and hunched shoulders. Not of this continent, the hare spoke with a thick accent and wore the robes of his home land. A gnarled smile with yellowed teeth beamed at Sesshoumaru, blank eyes staring at the demon as though he could see. "It is magnificent to have our lord return to us safely with such an ominous storm approaching."

Sesshoumaru nodded, "Haste was made before the cloud cover approached to ensure our homecoming was at a reasonable time."

"Hai, and it was mi'lord. Ye must have scented it days ago, aye?" asked Yasuo, the youngest of the two rabbits. Graying brown hair was pulled into a braid and rested over his shoulder, a thin beard shadowing his chin. Violet eyes regarded the lord kindly, peace on his middle aged features. "Young kit must've been at 'is wits end the entire way home."

"Yes, three days ago. The boy grew antsy but a few hours later." His booted feet shifted as he gained a more relaxed stance, his hands crossing into the long sleeves of his silk kimono. "Tao, report to me what transpired during my absence. Was there any occurrences?"

The aged demon paused in thought, hand rubbing at his braided chin hairs absently, and his pointed ears twitching. "There was a group of bandits eight days after your departure, but they went without cause, the palace cloaked from their thieving sight." His head tilted, "Lady Priestess has made daily visits as well."

Yasuo cut in, "Assisted, of course, by the Lady Rin, m'liege."

The dog youkai sighed, knowing that the girl would have never listened to his warnings of not taking the stairs in his absence. "I see."

Tao nodded, "The villagers have sought her guidance as of resent. They believe her to be a Goddess and see it no other way." He waved to the area around him. "It is because of my lord's barrier around the woods. They see not a castle but mist, and when the Lady visits, it is as if she appears out of nowhere."

The second man nodded, "'tis a wondrous sight, milord. Ye too would be mystified by the sight if ye were to witness it."

Pride swelled in the young lord's chest. Molten gold eyes burned as Sesshoumaru smirked. "No need. I witness it with every moment she is in my presences."


	7. HugaBugs and Sniffles

I have no excuse for the title. Lol I was on the phone with Frizzy when I thought of it. Blame her!

Anyway, I'm behind on the chapters now. The was the last I had, so I need to add the next to my list of things to do.

* * *

**Hug-a-Bugs and Sniffles**

Shippo huffed when he made it to the top of the stairs, dropping the stag to the cold ground as the snow fluttered around him. His back popped when he straightened, his nose scrunching at the sound. Tail twitching with his nerves at being home, the kit grabbed the stiff hind legs of the beast, and dragged it to the outer path around the garden, flicking the grass mat of the door aside. The stag's fur scraped loudly on the wooden floor as he walked, leaving a trail of snow and shedding in its wake while its tongue dragged free from its mouth.

The familiar scent of mandarin and sage filled his nose, a soft smile lighting his still boyish features. 'Ahh, the scent of home. Never thought I'd grow to like this." It was the truth. When he had first arrived to the compound, Shippo had been apprehensive with living in such a place and with other demons.

i'It'll be alright, Shippo! You'll have a blast here. There is soo much room to explore and I promise you'll fit in just great!'/i Kagome had told him while cuddling him to her chest. He remembered the smells of that day, so new to him; even the smell of his mama had changed. Shippo took her word for it though, never once doubting his adoptive mother's word.

To his complete and utter surprise, he had fit right in almost immediately. With the help of Rin and the servants who were kind, they helped him to find his way around, and even one of them had showed him all the hiding spots of the castle. He had discovered a place just beyond the back gates in the forest where the tree roots knotted to form the entrance of an abandoned badger demons nest. It became his own little escape when the change became too much.

The lord of the palace surprised him the most.

He'd always feared Sesshoumaru, the killing perfection the lived up to his name quite well, and his fierce and terrible aura. The dog had a temper simular to that of Inuyasha, but his was colder and far more frightening, you never knew if he'd strike you then and there, or wait until you were sleeping. For three months he had made sure to remove himself nearly completely from the dog's path, hiding behind his mama or in the corners of the rooms when he walked by.

One day he'd been caught off guard while in the garden and had no where to run to when the demon stepped onto the bridge with him, and it had caused his tail to quiver almost audibly. Those scary yellow gold eyes had merrily glanced at him as he walked by, and those thin, lethal claws had gently grazed the top of his head before Sesshoumaru all together disappeared, showing up across the garden.

He'd been absolutely horrified, and yet, he had grown to appreciate his pack leader, but in a different, not so buddy-buddy way like he had Inuyasha.

Shippo grinned, now he was tall enough and strong enough to give the younger dog demon a butt kicking. The thought made him laugh out loud, causing a bit of a stir from the gardens.

Looking around, green eyes spied figures across the entrance's garden, their shapes twirling and dancing in the snow.

His mama, dressed in a radiant kimono, waved at him frantically, tears in her eyes. Rin and the young servant girl Miyo bounced around excitedly.

"Shippo-chan!"

His heart warmed with the enthused greetings he received, tail waving back and forth excitedly. Dropping the legs of the stag, Shippo dropped his small pack at his hip to the ground, placing his hands on the railing at his side before springing over the short wall. His feet landed on the cold earth beside a wilted magnolia tree and he sprang away again, leaping over the pond in front of him and running over the same bridge his lord had acknowledged him on. He slowed to a jog, then to a walk as he approached their section of the garden, little puffs of mist leaving his mouth.

Kagome hobbled towards him, little Miyo dashing past them both to jump into the grown kit's arms excitedly, nuzzling into the fur of his vest. Shippo laughed as he held her with one arm, ruffling the fiery crop of red on her head with his other hand. "Konbanwa, Miyo-chan!" Bright eyes turned to his mother, taking in her beautiful glow.

Kagome was crying, of course, but had a bright smile on her face. "Oh Shippo-chan, ogenki desu-ka? I'm so glad to see you!" Her arms wrapped around his middle, her head resting on his shoulder as she hugged him tight.

Shippo sighed in contentment, wrapping his free arm around the pregnant woman. "Genki-desu, Mama. And you? Please tell me you've tried to stay out of trouble."

The woman laughed, slapping his shoulder lightly as she pulled back, grabbing his hand. "I tried, but it was so hard! I got bored!" She pulled back a little to look him up and down, "You've grown again! What happened to my little boy?"

The kitsune grinned, tail swishing pleasantly behind him, "I'm growing up, Mama. You should be happy. I'm taller then Inu-kun."

She laughed, "Just don't say that to his face, or he'll feel old." Looking around, Kagome noted the absence of a certain tall dog. She hummed, frowning. "Did Sesshoumaru stop to talk to Yasuo-san and Tao-san?"

The kitsune nodded, putting the squirming little girl down and instead to hold her hand to. Rin gave him a respectful tip of her head, a soft smile on her lips, one which he returned with his own sheepish one. "Yeah, he had business to do, checking up on what happened while we were gone an' all."

The priestess sighed, "He'll be there for a while I guess."

Rin put a hand on her shoulder, hair shifting in the snowy breeze, "Hai, but at least he's home, right Kagome-san?"

"Yes," she smiled, "I suppose that's the part to be thankful for." Squeezing her kit's larger hand, she turned to tug him towards the main house. "For now, how about you three go inside, get settled, and prepare the main room for a welcome home dinner, hmm?"

Shippo groaned, "But Mama! I just got back!"

Rin laughed, taking the kits hand away from Kagome to drag him herself to the kitchens, causing both teens to blush. "A dinner together will be nice, Shippo-chan!"

As the girls dragged the boy away, Kagome giggled after them then turned to the entrance. The snow was getting worse, but she was warm under so many layers and it barely touched her skin. Staring at the top torii arch, the priestess made up her mind and began to cross the garden.


End file.
